


daddy's boy

by persongoingcrazy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Will, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persongoingcrazy/pseuds/persongoingcrazy
Summary: mike and will explore will's daddy kink.this ended up a lot more intense than I expected.





	daddy's boy

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: mike wheeler and will byers (obviously)
> 
> warnings: none
> 
> kinks: daddy kink, light hair pulling, rough sex, light spanking, v light dom/sub, begging
> 
> words: 2,521 (without author's note)
> 
> words: 2,595 (with author's note)
> 
> Aged up to 18
> 
> 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤°🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

       “Baby, you can tell me,” Mike said, resting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.  Will shook his head, his hazel green eyes glued to the chipped tile of the Byers’ kitchen floor.  He could feel his hands shaking already and he wished he hadn't said anything about his kink in the first place.

        “It's too embarrassing,” Will sighed.

        “It can't be that bad, baby,” Mike smiled and rubbed his shoulder, not sure how else to comfort him.  He couldn't think of anything that would really make him uncomfortable. He wasn't very fond of feet… or piss, but he still wouldn't think any less of Will if that was what he was into.  “Will, it's okay. Just tell me what you want,” Mike said.

        “I can't,” Will persisted, “You'll think it's gross,” He said.  Mike huffed and stood up from his seat on the floor next to his boyfriend.  He held out a hand to pull him up. Will took it and reluctantly stood.

        “I won't.  What is it?  Do you like… blood?” Will shook his head quickly and Mike decided to keep guessing.  “Is it piss?” He asked trying to look open minded. What could be so bad?  “Feet? Incest?  Beastiality?”

        “Just stop Mike,” Will pleaded, looking genuinely digested by the suggestions.  “It's stupid, so why don't you just forget about it?”

        “It's not stupid, if you want something you should be comfortable talking to me about it.  Why are you acting like it's such a big deal. The worst that could happen is that I say no!” Mike explained, he was actually becoming annoyed with how much Will didn't trust him.

        “Daddy,” Will whispered.  Mike raised his eyebrows and smiled.  He couldn't help but let out a small giggle.  Will's head snapped up to stare at his partner.  Mike didn't notice, he just kept laughing. Will felt hot tears burning his soft cheek.  That's when Mike noticed.

        “Honey, what's wrong?” He asked, gently taking Will's hand and brushing his thumb over his knuckles.  Will bowed his head in shame, and his long hair fell over his face.

        “Why would you laugh at me?  You could have just said no, why did you have to laugh at me?” Will asked, and Mike could hear the pain in his voice.

        “I wasn't laughing at you.  I was laughing because having a daddy kink isn't a big deal.  You made me think it would be bad. That's a really normal thing, babe.  I'm sorry I made you sad, but I wasn't making fun of you,” Mike explained patiently.  Will looked up confused.

        “Really? You don't think there's something wrong with me?” Will asked.  Mike smiled and brushed the hair out of Will's face. Will didn't seem entirely consoled, though.  “There's more,” He sighed.

        “Tell me everything baby boy,” Mike said and kissed Will's small hand.  Will nodded, anxiously. Then he waited a moment to collect his thoughts.

        “I want you to be in control,” Will said, hesitantly.

        “Hate to break it to you, but I've always been in control,” Mike chuckled.  Will nodded, finally smiling, but he still couldn't bring himself to look at Mike.

        “More than that though,” Will continued.  “I want you to tell me what to do, to make me do it.  I want you to control me…” Will felt so vulnerable. He liked the feeling, he knew Mike wouldn't laugh at him.  He felt safe.

        “That's it?  That sounds really, really hot actually,” Mike smirked.

        “Another thing, I want you to be… rougher than you are now.  Like h- I want you to… hurt me,” Will whispered. 

        “Okay.

        “Okay?”

        “Okay.”

        Mike reached for Will's arm and lead him into the tiny bedroom.  Will cautiously allowed himself to be pulled into a Mike's lap on the bed.  He flinched at Mike's hot breath on his neck.

        “Now that we've figured that out, do you think you can be a good boy for Daddy?” Mike asked, before pressing a kiss to Will's throat.  Will tensed and looked into Mike's deep, brown eyes. He trusted him completely, so he let himself relax and nodded.

        “Words, baby,” Mike corrected.

        “Y-yes… Yes, daddy,” Will said, breathlessly.  He couldn't believe this was finally happening. He'd fantasized about it since before they were dating and now it was just… happening.

        “Good boy,” Mike praised, slowly stroking Will's arm.  Will loved sitting in his lap. It made him feel so small, so fragile, but he wasn't sure if Mike could ever be rough with him.  He rested his head on Mike's chest, listening to the thumping of his heartbeat. He was so warm.

        “Wha-” Will yelled, when all of a sudden he was thrown onto the mattress.  Mike smirked at him and Will felt a stir in his stomach, maybe he could be rough after all.

        “Take off your clothes,” Mike ordered and Will could do nothing but stare at him in shock.  “Now,” Without another word Will pulled off his shirt and then his jeans. Mike was busy doing the same, and their clothes met in a piles scattered on the floor.  Will removed his boxers lastly and waited for Mike to give him his next orders. Mike crawled into the bed and leaned over Will. He put a hand on his soft chest and pushed him gently onto his back.

        “Sweety,” Mike whispered in a softer tone than before.  “Is this okay?” He asked and kissed Will's temple.

        “Yeah, yes, this is great,” Will hurried to respond.  “Daddy please,” He whimpered. Mike's thin fingers pulled Will's hair softly.  

        “You can still always tell me to stop if you want,” Mike reminded him.  Will nodded as he stared into Mike's controlling eyes. He gasped when Mike tugged his hair harder.  “Answer with words, baby,” He ordered.

        “Yes daddy, I'm sorry,” Will whined before Mike attacked him into an aggressive kiss.  Mike felt different than he had ever before. There was something in him that wasn't there before, something controlling, aggressive, and dark.  Something dominate. He dragged Will's bottom lip between his teeth and held it there for a moment while he hovered over his baby. At last he let go so he could slip his tongue past Will's soft, pink lips.  Will knew better than to move his tongue in response. He knew Mike was in charge, so he knew better than to lean forward and try to reconnect their lips when Mike pulled away.

        “I'm gonna fuck you,  until you're crying with your pretty little face stuffed in the pillows baby,” Mike whispered as he began peppering sloppy kisses along Will's neck.  “You're gonna beg me to stop… and at the same time you'll be begging me not to,” Mike laughed. He reached down to grab Will's hardening cock and slowly, slowly started stroking it.  He chuckled at the way Will would squirm beneath him.

        “Alright baby boy, get up.” Mike ordered.  Will looked confused but followed instructions and sat up.  Mike gesture for him to stand and he did. He stood in front of the bed and Mike stood in front of him.  Mike's hand rested on his dainty shoulder and forced him to his knees on the hardwood floor. Will bit his lip and peered up at his daddy.  Mike was rubbing his own cock and smirking at Will.

        “Open up, honey,” Mike rasped.  Will opened his mouth and leaned forward, taking Mike's cock into his mouth, before Mike pulled away from him.  Will looked up at him, waiting for an explanation he never got, then he tried to take it in again, back Mike backed away.

        “What are you doing, Daddy?” Will asked.  Mike didn't respond, instead he lifted Will's chin and thrusted his cock deep into his throat once before taking a few steps back.  Will was left coughing on his knees. Once he'd recovered, Will leaned forward ready to give Mike a blowjob like he'd asked, but Mike pushed him backwards.  “Daddy! Let me have it,” Will hissed desperately. Mike shook his head and Will felt like he was going to cry in frustration front all the teasing.

        “You haven't earned it… beg,” He ordered.  Will looked up at him with pleading eyes. Mike continued to pleasure his own cock.

        “Daddy…” Will sighed, he didn't want to say something wrong and embarrass himself.  “Please, please Daddy. I'll be so good for you. I wanna make you feel good. Please, c'mon Daddy, please,” He cried.  Mike groaned and leaned down to peck his boyfriend's lips. 

        “Good boy,” He praised and slid his dick into his lover's open mouth.  Will hummed around his cock gratefully and bobbed his head slowly. Mike's hands found their way to Will's hair and he holds him in place.  He began to thrust in and out of Will's throat. He was working at slow pace, so he wouldn't hurt his boy. Will's swollen lips engulfed Mike's member and he took everything he could.  

        “Please, please, Daddy.  Can you go faster? I wanna choke on it,” Will begged, hungrily.  “You're so big, please give it to me.”

        “You're ready good at begging.  You're such a good slut, Will,” Mike murmured.  Will shivered, loving the way it felt to hear that.  He didn't know why he liked it or why Mike had even called him that.  He wasn't a slut. He'd only had sex with one person and he didn't lose his virginity until he was seventeen.  But the word sent shivers down his spine. “Pretty little whore, just for me. Your mine, aren't you?”

        “Yes, Daddy.  I wanna suck your cock,” Will whimpered.  Mike nodded and shoved his cock back into Will's throat.  He tangled his fingers in Will's brown hair and started thrusting.  His pace increased quickly and soon enough Will was sputtering. Will tried to look up at him, but when Mike's tip hit the back of his throat he coughed and had to close his eyes.

        Suddenly, Mike thrust in all the way and held Will's face there.  Will choked with his nose nuzzled against Mike's dark pubes. He tried to pull back, but Mike held his head there.  He didn't want to stop, but his body was trying to force him to. After letting him struggle for a minute, Mike let him go.  Will fell forward and started coughing.

        “C'mon baby,” Mike prompted.  He lifted Will to his feet and had him sit on the bed.  “I don't wanna come before I get to fuck you,” Mike cooed.  Will felt dazed either from the lack of oxygen or from something else.  He let Mike position him onto his hands and knees. Mike's thumb rubbed against his hole.

        “Lube's in the drawer, Daddy.  Right where you left it,” Will reminded him. Mike's free hand rubbed circles on Will's arched back and he pushed his thumb past the resistance.  Will whimpered and his head fell onto the pillows in front of him. The intrusion didn't hurt that much, only a slight burning from the stretch. 

        “Are you ready, princess?” Mike hummed and got up to get lube and a condom.  Will nodded and waited for Mike to come back. He felt the bed sink behind him and then he felt Mike's cold, lubed index finger pushing into Will's tight entrance.  He thrusted it only a few times, before adding a second finger. Will sighed and bit the pillowcase under his face. Mike's other hand wrapped tightly around his cock, but instead of jerking him off Mike just held it there.  Gradually, he increased the amount of pressure until Will started wiggling and trying to escape the pain in his cock.

        “Hold still, slut or Daddy's gonna have to punish you,” Mike said and Will groaned loudly into the bedding.  He couldn't believe they'd never had sex like this before. He was sure this was the best sex he'd ever had and it hadn't even started yet.  He gritted his teeth when Mike added a third finger and pumped them inside his hole. His boyfriend's hard cock was poking his ass while he finger fucked him.

        “Daddy, please!” He screamed, rutting back against Mike's long, thin fingers.  All of a sudden, the stretch was gone and the stinging pain he'd come to enjoy wasn't there anymore.  There was a loud sound when Mike's rough hand landed down on his boyfriend's round ass as hard as he could.  Will yelled and jolted forward away from Mike's touch.

        “Is this okay?” Mike asked, sliding a condom onto himself.

        “Yes! Y-yes, just fuck me, Daddy. Please,” Will mumbled and he closed his eyes tightly when he felt Mike's tip pressed against his hole.  Slowly, Mike pushed himself in and admired the needy wines that came from his younger boyfriend. Will's face was lit up in ecstasy as Mike filled him all the way up.  Mike's hand finally started to jerk Will's cock quickly as he thrusted carefully. He assumed Will didn't need time to adjust, but he was still very careful not to hurt his baby.  “More, God, please more.”

         Mike obeyed and started thrusting deep into Will's tight hole.  Will's body was quivering in pain and pleasure, while his long-term boyfriend viciously plunged into him.  Mike's hand raised and slapped his ass again. His hole was already sore from Mike's thick cock and he was sure that by the end of the session his ass cheeks would be stinging red.  Mike continued to hit him while they fucked and Will continued to sob beneath him as Mike's cock hit his prostate over and over.

        “Oh, God, Daddy!  Please, please fuck me harder,” He squealed, biting his pillow case.  Mike got a tight grib on Will's hips and pounded into his as fast as he could.  The bed beneath them sqeaked and Will was moaning so loud the neighbors could probably hear him, but they were both far too lost in the pleasure to worry about any of that.

        “Yes, baby!  Fuck, you take me so well.  Such a good boy. Daddy's good boy,” Mike grunted and the rhythem of his thrusts changed.  He started thrusting slow and deep, hitting Will's prostate almost every time. Will tried to reply, he tried to keep begging.  But, all he could get out was soft wines while he cried from the overstimulation. 

        “C- Da-Daddy, I'm gonna cum!” He panted.  Mike let go of Will's cock and continued thrusting.  

        “Not yet, hold on,” Mike commanded, just before he released buning hot streams of cum into the condom.  He picked up where he had left off stroking Will's cock fast. Will wimpered a came hard onto the blankets under them.  “Good boy,” Mike sighed.

        He pulled out slowly and tossed the dirty comforter off of the small bed.  He got Will off of his knees and started spooning him. The two of them incredibly exausted.  Mike wrapped his arms around Will's soft stomach and pressed his face into his neck.

        “You did so good for Daddy.  I'm so, so proud of you Will,” Mike complimented, once he'd regained his breath.  “I love you, baby.”

        “I love you too, Daddy,” Will whispered.

U

**Author's Note:**

> 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤°🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤
> 
> that ended up a lot kinkier than i thought it would.
> 
> plz leave any requests here.
> 
> ~ austin


End file.
